Multitud de Idiotas
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Y, entonces, todos los allí presentes comenzaron a parlotear sobre senos, sostenes y otros sinsentidos. / Oneshot. ¡SasuSaku!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_.

 **N/A:** Yo! Aquí un oneshot AU!School SasuSaku, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **Multitud de Idiotas**

 **—**

 **.**

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke —que era de los que no lograban dormirse y pasaban horas o días enteros comiéndose la cabeza con cualquier insulso tema que pudiera distraerlos— estaba en uno de esos debates mentales que uno se hace cuando cree que todo es simplemente una estupidez, pero de pronto aparece una especie de pensamiento egoísta que proclama que en realidad tú tienes la razón y no la jodida conciencia que recae sobre ti.

Tal era su confusión, que ni siquiera era capaz de terminarse de una buena vez aquel asqueroso platillo de ramen que el estúpido de Naruto lo había convencido de comprar de la cafetería del instituto, esa mañana, hacía ya varios minutos.

—¡Naruto, ven aquí!

—¡Abrazo~!

El arrogante muchacho de soberbios ojos ónix y cabello a juego, no podía hacer más que sencillamente observar —cada vez con más repugnancia— la patética escena montada por aquel rubio idiota y aquella —aún más idiota, quizá— chica de peculiares cabellos rosas. Casi le dio alguna que otra arcada (exagerando al máximo) cuando se planteó lo bien que podrían quedar juntos esos dos, puesto que no tenían solo aquella alarmante idiotez en común, sino un sin número de cualidades más —como ser extremadamente escandalosos, por ejemplo—, que los hacía ver como la pareja perfecta.

¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces se suponía que había rondado su mente la frase 'par de idiotas', solamente, en la última semana? Podía jurar que al menos tres veces por minuto, si no más. Por Dios, estaba a punto de escupirlo... No, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, para ser más precisos. ¡Lo estaban sacando de quicio!

Por supuesto, aquello no lo dejaba sino como un idiota más, haciendo que el 'par' pasara a ser 'trío'. Y era que, por más absurdo que se oyese, todas aquellas tonterías lo estaban cabreando más de la cuenta. Y para que algo cabreara al _oh-gran-Sasuke-Uchiha-cubito-de-hielo_ más de la cuenta —más bien, al punto de querer asesinar a todo aquel presente en esa sucia cafetería—, de una situación importante o significativa tenía que tratarse.

—¡Sakura-chan!

 _Tch_.

Desvió la vista a algún rincón perdido del lugar, intentando hacer caso omiso a las acciones de aquel revoltoso dúo. Los muy malditos sí que sabían cómo llamar la atención dondequiera que fuesen. Eran expertos en el arte de causar tumulto..., si es que realmente existía algo similar.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron, de pronto, con los silbidos y demás alaridos ya característicos de esas horas, desde hacía alrededor de una semana. Se estaba volviendo una estúpida costumbre que aquel par se pusiera a jugar a los abrazos y otros gestos de cariño, causando revuelo en la joven y hormonal población estudiantil.

¿Se podía ser más intolerable?

—Oigan, tranquilos, chicos —la melosa voz de Ino Yamanaka interrumpió los pensamientos de un irritado Uchiha—. Dejen de liberar sus alborotadas hormonas aquí. Es un lugar impropio para ello.

Sasuke notó que la rubia lo observó de soslayo cuando dijo eso, y casi rodó los ojos. Demasiado predecible.

Estaba bien. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura y él habían roto hacía como dos semanas por los sofocantes celos de la misma hacia la "perra de Karin", como acostumbraba a llamarla. También sabía que, desde pequeños, Naruto había sido el primero en enamorarse de ella e, incluso, no estaba seguro de que eso hubiera cambiado hasta esos días. Y, además, sabía con seguridad lo bien que se llevaban ambos, la compenetración que tenían, la cercanía tan imponente... y toda la cosa. Sí, todo ello era innegable, absolutamente.

Pero, claro, eso tampoco les daba el derecho de pasarse de afectivos y demostrativos, como si nada, a cualquier hora, en cualquier endemoniado lugar y, para colmo de males, frente a sus narices, como si realmente lo disfrutaran, con la misma intensidad con que se abrazaría una pareja de novios relativamente normal. _Relativamente_ , sí, porque ellos de normales no tenían nada.

Además, no había tantas vueltas que darle. Sakura —según había dicho— realmente llegó a _amarlo_ , así que no iba a olvidarse de él de un día para otro. Y Naruto, ¿qué no era su amigo? Bueno, aunque realmente eso no le importaba demasiado, sabía que el imbécil no sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera.

Había que ser extremadamente idiota (y él todavía no llegaba a tal extremo, o eso creía) como para no notar que solo trataban de burlarse de él. Era demasiado obvio.

Aun así, el pronunciado ceño fruncido no abandonaba su rostro.

—¿Celoso? —inquirió entonces la rubia de ojos claros, apareciendo de la nada justo a su lado.

—Hn.

 _Claro que no._

Él era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Y el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha no podría rebajarse a tal punto de sentir celos en una situación tan ilógica como esa, ¿verdad? Por favor, eso sería humillante.

Más bien, lo llamaría algo como estar simplemente un poco... ¿molesto?, ¿enfadado?, ¿enojado?

¡Madre mía! Estaba bien celoso, _demonios_ , y si se les ocurría prolongar todo aquel absurdo juego aunque fuera un mísero día más, iría él mismo a separarlos por la fuerza, le gritaría a Sakura sus vergonzosas verdades a la cara y dejaría a su supuesto 'mejor amigo' —agh, ¿en serio?— mínimamente con el ojo morado y algunos dientes rotos.

Según le dictaba su conciencia, no deseaba resolver nada por las malas (aún), por lo que sencillamente decidió intentar soportar un poco más e ignorarlo todo por última vez, puesto que todavía quería conservar al menos su dignidad. Claro, que lo hubiera logrado sin problema alguno, de no ser por cierta rubia _insufrible_ que, al parecer, se había propuesto arruinarle el día.

—Yo opino que se ven superlindos, ¿tú no, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido no se inmutó.

—Hay algo raro con esos abrazos. No puede tratarse de un simple juego. ¿Qué opinas?

 _Silencio_.

La joven Yamanaka rechistó por lo bajo. Si el engreído Uchiha pensaba que la haría rendirse así como así, estaba muy equivocado. Haría, definitivamente, que él confesara sus celos por una vez. Eso, o dejaba de llamarse Ino Yamanaka.

—La otra vez, Sakura comentó que ha empezado a ver diferente a Naruto. Como… ¿más atractivo, tal vez?

—Hn.

—¿Sabes? Hasta hemos apostado quién se echa novio primera, en apenas una semana. ¿A quién crees que eligió para la prueba?

El azabache finalmente se puso de pie en cuanto notó que se había acabado aquel ramen. Caminó a paso lento, dispuesto a salir de la cafetería. La chica comenzó a desesperarse. Se le habían acabado los argumentos.

—Esp- Sasuke-kun, ¡espera! Yo aún no… quiero decir, ¡tienes que oír esto! Lo que Sakura dijo en los tocadores.

El muchacho bufó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido por la rubia.

—No me interesa —por fin habló, tajante.

—¡Sí que te va a interesar! —aseguró ella—. ¡No debes dejar que Naruto siga abrazándola porque la escuché decir que hoy ha venido sin sostén!

Sin sostén.

 _Sin sostén_.

Inmediatamente al oír aquello, Sasuke se detuvo en seco y desvió bruscamente la mirada, a fin de observar cómo su ahora _ex_ novia y su (quizá también ex) mejor amigo seguían apretujados el uno contra el otro, mientras el rubio ya se encontraba más que ruborizado. Quizá pudo haber sido solo producto de su, a esas alturas, ya insana imaginación, pero a medida que la joven Haruno pegaba más su pequeño (pero poderoso) _par_ contra el pecho masculino, Sasuke podía jurar que Naruto estaba _sintiéndolo_.

Simplemente, no podía ser verdad. _Diablos, no_.

Movido por la inmensa y repentina ira que se apoderó de él en tan solo un instante, el Uchiha comenzó a avanzar en dirección a los 'idiotas', dando grandes zancadas. Ino lo siguió, sorprendida en demasía al notar lo alterado que de pronto se encontró.

Sasuke no sabía lo que hacía.

Cielos, ahora sí que se acababa de ganar un diploma de idiota más. Semejante ridículo hacía ya al caminar a una velocidad absurda, fulminando con la mirada a quienquiera que se le cruzara en camino —eso incluía a la tonta Hyuga que hacía años estaba enamorada de Naruto y lo perseguía, y el muy idiota no se enteraba en absoluto—, atropellando todo lo que encontraba enfrente y, para completar la historia, teniendo a Ino Yamanaka siguiéndolo como perro a gato. Sí. Así de patético.

Cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos, no dudó demasiado. Se apresuró en separarlos, en primera instancia, un poco (muy) bruscamente, apartando al uno del otro con excesiva fuerza, dejando anonadados no sólo a ambos, sino también al resto de los estudiantes. Naruto lo observó entre temeroso e interrogante y Sakura frunció el ceño.

Ya sabían lo que seguía.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué se supone que haces? —inquirió la peli rosa, intentando sonar despectiva.

Él caminó hasta quedar frente a ella exclusivamente y encararla.

—Déjate de estupideces, Sakura.

—¿Perdón?

—No te hagas la estúpida —contestó, sin tapujos—, sé perfectamente que todo esto es un plan, o algo así. Y ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera es necesario.

Ella, algo dolida por dentro, intentó disimularlo, esbozando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa retadora, elevando apenas una de las comisuras de los labios.

—No entiendo tu punto, _Sasuke Uchiha_.

—Tch.

Uchiha la tomó de los hombros, con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Se sorprendió hasta a sí mismo, pero no retrocedió. Presionó tanto a la chica, que empezó a hacerle algo de daño. La cafetería entera quedó perpleja.

—¡Oye! Suélta-

—¡Tú te callas! —Ino codeó a Naruto con fuerza, en la boca del estómago, provocando que se mareara y ya no pudiera interferir.

Sakura forcejeó un poco con su agarre. Se había asustado, ciertamente.

—Sasuke-kun —sin embargo, seguía viéndolo con un desdén casi sarcástico. Por nada del mundo pensaba perder—. Suéltame. O te irá mal.

—Sakura.

Se miraron retadoramente a los ojos durante un largo rato, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica se apoderara de ellos. Sus miradas se compenetraban tan bien que era estremecedor. Él suavizó el agarre.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —se le escapó al chico, entonces, con algo de angustia (la cual trató de ocultar, pero no consiguió).

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué lo haces tú? —replicó, con la expresión apaciguada—. Fuiste tú quien rompió conmigo.

—Celabas sin motivos.

—¿No te parece un motivo valedero que la _perra de Karin_ te ande todo el día detrás?

—No.

—Agh. Nunca lo entenderás, después de todo.

—Es que no le doy importancia.

—¿Puedes probar que es así?

Sasuke la miró, sin decir nada. Tragó grueso. (Qué costoso era expresarse, _cielos_.) Se removió, inquieto. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?

—Tú… —Sakura continuó, luego de analizar su expresión—, me amas, ¿verdad?

Él empezó a hacer muecas, en respuesta, entre molesto y avergonzado. Ella había concluido aquello al ver sus expresiones y eso lo cabreaba todavía más. No pudo haberse convertido en alguien tan transparente, ¿no?

—Lo… —comenzó (jamás de los jamases pensó que llegaría a decir aquello)—, _siento_. Lo siento, Sakura —lanzó, al fin, forzosa, pero sinceramente.

Auch. No había nada que doliera tanto, como perder el orgullo.

Tanto la peli rosa como el resto de la cafetería se enternecieron hasta la médula ante aquel gesto tan inusual en el apático chico. Ella lo tomó del cuello y le sonrió con calidez, antes de proceder a besarlo con suavidad y paciencia. Él respondió con algo de fiereza, sin importar que todos los estuvieran viendo y que existiera la posibilidad de que cualquier profesor pudiera ingresar y verlos en un momento dado. El alarido del público no se hizo esperar.

Ino pegaba gritillos escandalosos, a un costado de la escena. Naruto la observó con desprecio y rodó los ojos. Qué chica tan molesta.

Mientras seguía inmerso en el intenso beso que le daba a su chica, Sasuke accidentalmente rozó, con una de sus manos, la zona de los pechos femeninos. Cierto _detalle_ lo extrañó tanto, que hizo que rompiera el contacto fría y bruscamente.

Buscó a Ino con la mirada y, cuando notó que sus azulados ojos estaban pegados en él, rápidamente le hizo un gesto, negando con la cabeza. Ino se acercó más, interrogante.

—¿Lo lleva? —inquirió la rubia, descolocada. El azabache asintió inmediatamente, confundiendo a todos—. Qué raro. Podría jurar que lo escuché…

—Pues, por lo visto, escuchaste mal —citó Sasuke.

Sakura, todavía desconcertada por la abrupta interrupción, intercaló la mirada entre ambos.

—¿Alguien me explica qué sucede aquí?

—Mmh —la joven Yamanaka se colocó en pose pensativa, ignorando completamente a su amiga. Se mantuvo así durante varios segundos… hasta que logró recordar—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Lo recordé.

—Habla —ordenó el pelinegro.

—La que dijo haber venido sin sostén no fue Sakura —explicó, riendo, divertida—. Fue Hinata.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la cafetería del instituto en ese preciso momento. Nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de oír. Y, al cabo de unos minutos, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Naruto —en realidad nadie supo bien por qué— corrió animadamente en dirección a una ruborizada Hinata (que, además, empezaba a hiperventilar). Ino lo siguió, desesperadamente, gritándole que era un jodido pervertido. Y, entonces, todos los allí presentes comenzaron a parlotear sobre senos, sostenes y otros sinsentidos.

Sasuke exhaló al ver cómo Naruto intentaba abrazar a una ojiperla al borde del colapso, y cómo Ino le armaba escándalo y lo devolvía a rastras junto al resto de sus amigos.

Al rato, pensó que con Ino incluida, el "trío de idiotas" pasaba a ser cuarteto, y que sumada una desmayada Hinata, se convertía en quinteto. Y, luego de mucho cavilar en ello, dedujo que todos allí eran idiotas, así que la denominación iba a multitud. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, Naruto seguía ocupando el primer puesto.

—Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Ino…

 _Oh. Mierda._

Habían olvidado un _pequeñísimo_ detalle.

Naruto e Ino volvieron como rayo hasta ellos y, junto con Sasuke, se atrevieron a hacer contacto visual con una aturdida Sakura, que ya parecía estar rodeada de una especie de aura oscura a su alrededor (y no, Sasuke no estaba volviéndose loco aún) y tronaba sin más todos sus dedos. Más de uno temió por su vida.

Y Sasuke —el segundo más idiota en su propio ranking—, enseguida supo que antes había estado tremendamente equivocado. Porque, sí, le había dolido dejar a un lado su orgullo y toda la cosa. Pero _seguro_ que nada en el mundo iba a dolerle como _aquello_ que se venía en ese instante:

3, 2, 1…

—¡TOMEN ESTO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** Wow. Hace más de tres años que escribí el inicio de este pequeño shot. No esperé verlo terminado algún día. En fin, ¿alguien recuerda la época en que publicaba este tipo de shots con intento de comedia y de lo más incoherentes? Y SasuSaku, además. Qué nostalgia :'D

Esto es para anunciar: _¡He vuelto!_ Al fandom, sí, también. Pero más que nada en el sentido de que recuperé mi laptop y ya estoy escribiendo la conti de mis asignaturas pendientes ;) Si no actualizo es por bloqueo o demasiadas ocupaciones con la familia y la uni, ya saben. No obstante, ¡me esforzaré!

Nos leemos luego.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
